


Of Myths and Legends

by VoltronIsBae



Series: World of Sheith: A Huntik AU Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood, First Kiss, Huntik AU, M/M, Mentions of Injuries/Blood/Broken Bones, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Sheith Big Bang 2017, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: Centuries have come to pass, and with them the world of titans, their seekers and the land of Huntik had gone from truth to legends and myths that were used to enthrall and capture the minds of children.Keith Kogane used to love the stories of the mythical land, the way his mother and father spoke of Huntik as if it was real. But after their deaths, Keith had all but forgotten about the stories.After being tossed from foster home to foster home for years, Keith is sent to a school Venice, Italy, meeting Takashi Shirogane, seemingly his only friend in his new school. Unknown to Keith, Shiro knows that Huntik truly exists, and is tasked to protect it, but one day a fiery explosion takes him away from Keith. Keith searched all over Venice, hoping to find his missing friend, but comes up empty handed.A year later, Keith’s life is turned upside down when he is confronted by member of the Galra Organization, discovering that what he thought was a fantasy was truly coming to life in front of his eyes.Join in the adventure of Keith and Shiro, along with Shiro's new team, in discovering the world of Huntik, connecting them in ways they never imagined. And maybe they can find love along the way.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really late, and actually not done. I had it almost completely finished but due to some terrible circumstances, most of it was deleted. I'm working my butt off to finish this story, which I hope to have done by the end of October. Sorry everyone, I hope you can all understand.
> 
> But besides all of that, welcome to my Sheith Big Bang! I hope you enjoy what I have and are ready for what's to come.

_The pitter patter of tiny feet and echoing giggles filled his ears, a sound that always seemed to haunt his dreams._

_“Keith, sweetheart, it's time for bed.” His mother's voice seemed foreign to him, its familiarity slowly disappearing from his mind, having no way to hear it for the last fourteen years other than his dreams. He could still recognize the soft, gentle tones of her voice but the actual sound seemed muffled, almost… broken. The worst part his her face… even in his dreams he couldn't remember even the simplest of details, all he could see was blank face._

_”But momma, you need to tell me about Huntik!” The sound of the young child's voice brought him back to the present, both recognizing and seemingly startled by his own voice. It was much higher and squeaky compared to his current self, but also held the innocence that he would never be able to reclaim after this night._

_“Are you sure you want hear this story again? I've must have told you it a thousand times by now!” He could hear the joy within his mother's voice, he could only imagine the smile that was on her face._

_“It's the best story ever! So please can you tell it again?”_

_“Anything for you, my sweet Keith. But after this you go straight to bed. Deal?”_

_“Deal!”_

_“Alright… many millennia ago, the people of the planet Earth discovered a magical world known as Huntik. It was a land full of beautiful creatures, ranging from small to large, varying colors and elements. Each carried a unique personality and powers the the humans could only begin to imagine._

_And one day, a special human, who was known as Alfor Casterwill, discovered that these creatures were able bond with the souls of the humans that proved themselves in both heart and mind. He later gave them the title of Titan’s, ones who could fight with the humans in their times of need._

_Soon the news of this discovery crossed both of the world's, many excited and mystified by the bonds, while others were planning to use this new found power for their own benefit. Unbenounced to Alfor, one of his most trusted allies, Zarkon, was lying in wait, ready to turn on him in a moments notice._

_Zarkon’s betrayal came at a time when Alfor least expected, just after they had discovered five legendary Titans, Ater Lea, Roseus Lea, Caeruleus Lea, Fluvus Leo, Prasinus Leo, Magnificent creatures who were some of the most powerful creatures Alfor and his allies had discovered. And when their power was combined, they came formed one of the mightiest Titans in all of Huntik…”_

_“Voltron.”_

_“Yes, Keith, Voltron. And sadly, after giving each of his trusted advisers one of the power Titans, Zarkon’s plan went into motion. He use Ater Lea’s power against them, trying to steal away the other Titan’s, wishing to use Voltron to rule both worlds._

_However, Alfor and his advisers fought against Zarkon valiantly, and were able to take back Ater, leaving Zarkon powerless. Still, he was able to escape them, leaving no trace of him or wife behind. But before disappearing, he struck down Alfor, making sure that the man he thought had ruined his life would feel the same pain he did._

_Alfor, with his life slipping away, decided that the the legendary Titan’s were too powerful to be kept together, and so he sent his daughter, Allura, and his aide, Coran, into the world of Huntik, to protect the mighty beasts.”_

_“What happened after that, momma?” The younger Keith asked, stifling a yawn, wanting to stay awake to hear more._

_“That sweetheart, a good question, and one your dad and I are trying to find out. But for now, it's time for you to go to sleep.”_

_“But mom!”_

_“No buts, Keith. Keith. Ke-!”_

“-ith, Keith, c’mon man, wake up. Keith!” 

A rough shake was finally able to rouse him from his dream, but startling him so much his head snapped up, colliding with the one who had shaken him. 

“Ow! Shit Keith, maybe I won’t be so nice and wake you up next time if you react like that.” Cradling his head, Keith glared up at the one who had awoken him so abruptly. When he saw who it was, he could feel his face instantly become hot. Standing in front of him was his long time crush and best friend, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, rubbing his forehead, grey eyes glaring at him but the smile on his face showing no anger. Keith gave him a small smile as an apology he glanced around the empty classroom.

“How long was I asleep for?”

“Well, you took notes for the first five minutes and then the next time I looked at you, you were passed out on the desk. How do you even pass these classes?” Shiro asked, watching Keith scramble out of his seat and gather all of this things. Keith glanced up at him, giving only a small shrug in response. 

Looking at Keith, Shiro knew that Keith was on edge after waking up from his mid-class nap. He noticed it had been happening more and more as of late, Keith falling asleep in class and waking up distressed and on guard. But every time Shiro tried to get him to open up, Keith would either change the subject or completely shut down till the silence got awkward and began talking to him again. He knew he shouldn't ask, but today, it seemed like the dream had taken its toll on Keith more than it had before, so maybe he would be more willing to talk about it.

“Keith, I know you don't like talking about it, but if you need to get what's ever plaguing your mind out, I'm here.” He reached out to Keith, placing his hand on his shoulder, hoping the simple touch would convey his feelings. 

He felt the muscles under his hand go tense, making his heart pound, worried he had gone to far and scared Keith off. But suddenly, he felt them relax and was cause in the gaze of Keith’s purple eyes. Shiro could see all the pain, all of the sorrow that Keith seemed to be so good at locking away, come to the surface.

“Shiro, um, I actually think I could use that right now.” Shiro knew a shocked expression crossed his face, and he tried his hardest to erase it, but once he saw the small smile on Keith's face, he knew Keith understood. “But if you don't mind… could we go somewhere more private?”

“Absolutely. Your dorm or mine?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith had been to Shiro’s dorm numerous times since he started at Altea Academy, but it was always refreshing to come back to such a quiet and comfortable space. Shiro was lucky enough to not have a roommate, especially in his last year, so he had been able to design it in away they both enjoyed. The couch was pushed up against the far wall, littered with blankets and pillows used by both on long nights of study or when they just couldn't sleep, with a few bean bag chairs sat across from it. The table in the middle held multiple textbooks, along with some that Keith didn't quite recognize. A small, but full stocked, kitchen was just to the left of the entrance, while two doors stood side by side on the right side of the room, leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Across the ceiling, there were multiple strand of small fairy lights that hung from it, they were usually the main source of light, Shiro believing the main light was too harsh for him to handle on a daily basis. There were a few pictures that littered the dark purple walls, many of them were of Shiro and himself, and a few of them were of Shiro’s parents, whom Shiro rarely talked about.

Some would say Shiro’s dorm was too simplistic, but to Keith, it felt more like home, unlike his shared dorm, which had mostly been taken over by his roommate, Rolo. 

He slowly made his way over the couch, kicking his shoes off and tossing his backpack to the side, collapsing into the seat. He his mind was spinning, his dream replying again and again. He could hear the clinking of glasses in the kitchen, a shuffle here and there, bringing him back to his dream, sounds so similar to that night. The last night he ever saw his mother and father.

Shiro kept glancing at the figure sprawled out on the couch, worry still at the forefront of his mind. Suddenly he could feel a burning sensation coming from his pocket. Shiro quickly set the glasses he had been holding down, glancing at Keith to make sure he was still distracted, which he was, luckily, before reaching into his pocket to pull out what he knew was the cause of his irritation. It was a strange amulet, consisting of two intersecting pieces of silver metal, held together by a green gem in the center.

“Jirwolf, ouch, would you stop that?” Shiro whispered to the amulet, moving farther into the kitchen in hopes Keith wouldn't overhear him.

**_Seeker, you must tell him. He cannot be kept in the dark for much longer._**

“I know, but Keith barely knows anything about this stuff. He won't believe me.”

**_You know little of your lover than, seeker, if you believe he knows nothing of Huntik. Speak with him, now._ **

“WHAT!?” He was shocked by his Titan, did he really believe he and Keith were together? It's not like Shiro didn't have the biggest crush on his friend but they weren't that.

“Shiro, you okay?” He could here Keith's worried, yet slightly amused, voice coming from the living room.

“Yeah, I'm good, Matt just sent me a weird text.” He quickly shoved the now quite amulet back into his pocket before grabbing both the glasses of water and heading out to his friend. He couldn't help but let his face get a little red at the sight of Keith as he slid his red leather jacket off of his shoulders, leaving him in only a tight black muscle shirt. But his worry came back ten fold when he saw just how tired Keith looked.

Shiro offered Keith one of the glasses, in which he took without hesitation, watching him take a slow sip as he took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company before it was time to face the truth. Keith knew Shiro was waiting for him to make the first move on this one, he was the one who said he wanted to talk about his dream.

With a sigh, Keith set down his glass, and proceeded to turn his full attention to Shiro, who had been watching him with a curious look.

“Okay, so the last couple of weeks, I've been having this weird dream… well I guess you could say it's more of a memory. At first it was fine, I thought it would pass. But then it kept happening, I keep having the same dream. I can barely sleep, every time I close my eyes it seems like, the dream… memor-, whatever it is, is right there, playing again and again.” Keith could feel himself shaking, his own words echoing in his mind. Suddenly he felt his hands being grabbed by Shiro’s, their size easily encompassing them. He felt himself slowly calming down, finally letting out a shaky breath he had no idea he had been holding.

“Keith if this is-”

“No, Shiro.” Keith knew his words were sharp but he need Shiro to understand. “I need to get this out. I need to tell someone, someone who hopefully won't see me as crazy when I’m done.”

“Keith I will never think you are crazy, you can tell me anything.”

Keith takes another deep breath, squeezing Shiro’s hand before he begins.

“When I was younger, my mother and father always told me about this legend from long ago. They always told me it was some fairy tale or something, used to help children go to bed when they were told. But there was always something about it, the way they told it.. it was like they lived it or something.”

"They always spoke of a world called Huntik, a land that was filled with beautiful yet diverse creatures called Titans. They would always tell me about a man known as Alfor Casterwill, a man with a deep and powerful connection to Huntik, who had discovered five legendary Titans, who, when they came together, formed a mighty beast known only as Voltron. "

"My mother always loved to tell me about how Alfor had been betrayed by one of his closest advisers, a man known as Zarkon, who wished to have all of Voltron’s power to himself. But Alfor, along with his remaining advisers, fought against Zarkon, talking back Ater Lea, ending Zarkon’s evil reign. But she would never tell me more than that. It was as if they were hiding a part of it from me, like they were scared that if I knew it, I would somehow be in danger…”

Shiro looked at the young man in front of him, in awe and shock about what he had just revealed to him. He knew of Huntik, hell his parents had told him of it on a daily basis. But why was Keith feeling so hurt by this information? What wasn't he telling him?

“Keith… What does this have to do with your dreams?” The moment he asked, Shiro could see the tears weld up in Keith’s purple eyes.

“Shiro, the last time I saw either of my parents alive, my mom had just finished telling me that story and sent me to bed. The next morning, I woke up and I was outside with these random emergency works, my whole house burned to the ground, both my parents gone… But I escaped unscathed, with a small box of my mom’s belongings, all of them related to this supposedly mythical world of Huntik.”

“Keith…”

“I don't know how, but I don't if this Huntik is real or not, but I think it got my parents killed. And for some reason, this memory has resurfaced, and it's like my mind is trying to tell me something… but I just don't get it.”

Keith finally raised his eyes to Shiro’s, expecting to see him laughing or start calling him crazy, but the look on Shiro’s face held none of that. Instead he saw shock but also understanding, and what looked like… relief? His confusion must have been blatant on his face because Shiro gave him a small smile, trying to comfort the younger man.

“Keith… that story is shocking, and I’m so sorry that you had to lose your parents like that.” He watched Keith’s shoulders tense with each word that came out of his mouth. 

But Shiro was so excited. Keith didn't know it, but he knew of the secret that Shiro had been hiding from him for the last few months. It was strange to think Keith was so intertwined to Huntik, but was also so oblivious to it.

“But?” The word that slipped out of Keith's mouth was shockingly bitter, almost as if Keith expected Shiro to out right make fun of him.

“But nothing, Keith. I believe you.”

“Wait, what? Y-You seriously believe me?”

“Keith I know it's hard to believe but I think you might be right. I think your parents were investigating Huntik, trying to find the truth about it. Keith, that legend, it more than that. It's-”

“Shiro.” He watches as Keith stands, beginning to pace, mulling over the information that seemed to suddenly be coming to light. “It can't be real, there's no way.”

“What if I could prove it to you? Or get someone to prove it to you?” Shiro knew that he could show Keith the truth, he could summon Jirwolf right now and expose him to the world he himself had become part of. But he knew that it might cause Keith to freak out and never trust him again, so he needed to take the easier approach with him at this point.

“I-I don't know, Shiro. This is all so much.” Shiro could hear the panic rising in Keith’s voice, watching him pace even faster, trying to piece everything together.

“I know, Keith, I know this is a lot, but trust me, the Holt’s will be able to explain everything to you. Most likely better than I could.” 

“The Holt’s? As in Professor Sam Holt and his son? What do they have to do with this?” 

“A lot, but if you let me go talk to them, while you stay here so you can calm down and cool off, we can help you understand what's going on.”

Keith knew he could trust Shiro. Here he was, admitting all of this to him, and he was telling him that he wasn't crazy? And he might even have a way of telling me what the hell was going on? He wasn't even going to question what he would do next.

“Okay.”

Shiro could help but smile, jumping up to pull Keith into a tight hug. He felt Keith stiffen for a few moments, before he melted into the hug.

“I'll go talk to Professor Holt now. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? It shouldn't take long. And then we will explain everything.” Keith could only nod, pulling away slightly, to look up at the other man. “Thank you, Keith, for trusting me with this. I know it must be hard for you.”

“It is, but I know you. I know you wouldn't lie to me about this.” 

“Good, but I need to get going before Sam leaves for the day, okay? I'll call you as soon as I get done talking with him.” Keith was reluctant to release Shiro, but he knew that if he wanted his answers, he had to let him go. 

He watched as he slipped on his shoes and jacket, watching him carefully, feeling as if this might be the last time he would be able to be to do so. As if something was bad was going to happen the moment Shiro left the tiny dorm. But Keith pushed those thoughts aside, trying to calm down and prepare himself for what was to come later that day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shiro, where the in the hell are you? It's been almost two hours since you left. Where are you?”

Keith knew he shouldn’t have left another message, this having been his sixth call in the last forty-five minutes, but he was worried. Shiro said it wouldn’t take long to get hold of Professor Holt and his son, and get them here to help him explain… whatever the hell was happening with him.  
Did he really lie to him? Maybe Shiro did think he was crazy and was just waiting till he left to come back…

He was jolted from his thoughts when the sound of an explosion, followed by sudden earthquake threw him to the ground. Keith felt himself panic for a few moments before he scrambled to his feet and out the door. 

He could see the plume of smoke in the horizon, the feeling of dread and panic begin anew in his chest. The smoke was coming from one of the science buildings, but Keith knew which one it was. It was the building that Professor Sam was stationed in, the one Shiro must have gone to.

Keith didn’t know when he began running towards it or when he arrived at the burning building but he knew the moment he got there that he need to get in there, he need to save them. Just as he was about to make his way into the building, he felt someone grab onto him, pulling him away for where he need to go.

“Son, you can’t go in there. The building could collapse at any moment.” He recognized the voice as Professor Iverson, but his voice was muffled, his mind to filled with grief and panic to listen.

“They're still in there! Shiro, Professor Holt, and Matt, they’re all still in there!”

Whatever Iverson was going to say next was cut off by another explosion from the fiery building in front of them, and all they could do was watch as the building could no longer stay standing. 

“Shiro! No!” He could feel the tears falling from his eyes, his lungs filling with smoke and sobs. But the worse part was the feeling of his heartbreaking, feeling as if he had just lost a part of himself. He had just lost his best friend, one of the last people who made him feel sane. And now he was left alone...

_“No. He can’t be dead… Please Shiro, please don’t leave me alone.”_


	2. One Year Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Shiro's 'disappearance' , and Keith has spent all his time searching for any trace of his friend but has come up empty handed. But all of his investigating has made him a target of a secret organization, one that is right on his heels.

_One Year Later…_

_He could feel the fire lick his skin, a barely there touch, but it felt like the flame flowed through his veins. He was trapped in some room, filled with desks and books, he tried to move, to explore his surroundings, but he was rooted to the spot. He could only watch as the fire grew, when suddenly he heard the rush of footsteps, coming closer and closer._

_“Keith! Keith, where are you? Keith!” That voice it was so familiar… but why? He wanted to yell back, he wanted out of this hell and it seemed like this voice wanted to help him, but his own failed him every time he tried to speak._

**_‘My little seeker.’_ **

_‘W-What? Who’s there?’_

**_‘Ah young one, I’m much closer than you think. Look beyond the fire.’_ **

_Looking out past the flames that continued to rage on, he could only see darkness at first. But out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of… was that a lion? It was coming closer to him, seemingly cutting through the flames with a grace that seemed beyond anything this world contained. The beast was magnificent, covered head to toe in red and white armor. The amour began at the top of its head, curving around its sharp yellow eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. The armor continued down its back, curving and molding itself around the creature's back, going all the way up to the tip of its tail._

_‘What are you?’_

**_‘I’m a piece of you, young seeker, and soon we will come together. But you will need to follow your heart, learn to trust in the one who holds your heart. He will be your center in these trying times that you all will face soon.’_ **

_‘The one who holds my heart? But everyone tells me h-he’s gone.’_

******_‘No little seeker, they are wrong. He lives, you will see. Now it’s time for you to awake.’_ ** ** **

_“Keith!”_

_“Shiro!”_

****\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

A scream ripped from his throat, body jerking up into a sitting position. It still felt like the fire was burning all around him, scorching his skin. Taking deep breaths, trying to calm down, Keith slowly made his way out of the cocoon of blankets. 

_‘It’s that same dream again… What does it mean... ‘_

Pulling himself up, Keith glanced around his small apartment, waiting to see if that creature, or was it a lion, would appear in front of him. After a few moments he shook the idea away, making his way over to the huge board that took up the wall across from his bed. 

He took it all in, all of the headlines, newspaper articles, pictures, little notes that he had put there, some of them being small sketches of some of the descriptions within the articles. All of them connected to one another red strings, but lead to the most important pieces on the board. A headline that always made Keith want to cry, angry, and break down at the same time. 

******_Three Dead After An Explosion at Altea Academy._ ** ** **

******_Date Published: October 20th, 2020_ ** ** **

_‘An entire year? It feels like it was just yesterday….’_

It took everything in him to pull his eyes away from the picture just under the headline, the last picture he had ever taken of one of the men that had ‘died’ in the explosion. 

He could remember the day it happened so clearly. All of the tears, the smoke, the questions from the police. Hearing that they couldn't find the bodies, believing they had burned to a crisp at the time of the explosion, destroying any hope for many that Shiro, Matt or Sam Holt had survived. But to Keith, it was a hope, a light in the darkness. Maybe they had made it out, maybe Shiro had made it out. So everyday since Shiro’s disappearance, he had been searching, trying to find him. 

But it seemed like every lead he had, led to a dead end. All of them shrouded in mysterious circumstances, some of them with sightings of people controlling strange creatures while also using some type of mystical powers. Many of the leads talked about one particular person held the description of the Shiro he knew but also so much different, and there was never a clear picture of this person for him to be able to tell if it was truly him or not. 

Similar to the stories his mother and father use to tell him…. 

_‘Today was the same day I told Shiro about my strange dream about my mom and those weird stories…. Could they… No.’_

Shaking his head and pulling himself away from the board, grabbing a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he caught sight of the dark bruises under his eyes, having had little sleep for such a long time. The nightmares and insomnia keeping him awake most of the time. He turned on the water, letting the warm water hit his skin, making him feel a bit more alive. He showed quickly, knowing he needed to get on with his day, one that involved going out to follow another lead. 

As he was getting dressed, he couldn’t help but feel a little off. He felt like something was tugging at his mind, almost as if he had forgotten something. Walking out of his bathroom, he felt his eyes being drawn to his desk that laid in the far corner of his room, the tug on his mind becoming even more prominent. As he neared the desk, he felt himself reach out, opening one draw that he rarely touched, the items held within forever important to him. 

Inside were the only things, besides himself, that survived the fire that took his parents from him. All that had remained was a small knife, ingrained with many strange markings that no one could identify, a handwritten note that was left for Keith to read when he was of age, though he had yet to think to read it. But the most unique item was the strange charm that he had never seen his mother or father carry. The center of it held a bright red gem, with what almost looked like golden flames crossing over the front of it, intersecting in the middle of the gem. 

Keith had never seen anything like it, and when he held it, it was almost as if the charm came to life. He swore he could sense some kind of vibration coming from it, almost as if it was… purring. Then without warning, he felt his palm burn, pain shooting up his arm. He quickly dropped the charm, cradling his hand, hearing the charm hit the ground with loud clank. 

“Ouch, what the hell!” 

Looking at his palm, he was surprised to see a lion's head burned into the center of it. He glared down at the thing that had done this, wondering just how did it do it. Picking it up, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. What was this thing, why did it burn him? 

Suddenly Keith was pulled away from his investigation at the sound of knocking. Quickly he shoved the charm back into the drawer, almost feeling as if it wasn't the best idea to do, and rose to his feet. 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” He didn't recognize the voice, making Keith feel more on edge than before. At the sound of another knock, louder and harsher than before, Keith slowly opened the door, only enough so he could take a get a look at the person outside. The guy wasn’t someone he recognized, the only people he knew that dressed in dark suits were the people who kicked him out of Altea Academy for ‘behavior issues’ after Shiro’s death. The only part of his face that he could see was the dark sunglasses that obscured the man's eyes. 

“Um, hello? How can I help you?” Keith couldn’t help but feel uneasy as the man leaned towards him, pushing on his door as harder than before. 

“Are you Keith Kogane?” Keith couldn't help but glare at the man a bit, feeling he wouldn't like the way this was already going. 

“Who's asking?” 

“Someone who's been looking for you for awhile now. Orphaned at a young age, with your parents dead in a house fire, leaving you to be tossed from foster home to foster home, before ending up here in lovely little Venice? In which you proceed to loss your friend Takashi Shirogane in yet another fire? All strange events don't you think?” 

Keith couldn't help but feel shocked. 

‘Who in the hell is this guy?’ 

He could feel the angry fill his mind, replacing the shocked feeling, and he knew it showed on his face. 

“Oh did I hit a nerve?” The man asked, and even though he couldn't see it, Keith knew he was grinning. 

“I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not talking to you about any of that. Now get the hell away from my door.” Going to slam door, Keith felt it suddenly stop and push back against him, sending him flying back. 

“See, that was the wrong answer. Now you just made this difficult.” He watched as the man entered his apartment, finally being able to see his face. And to say it was weird was an understatement. 

“What the hell?” Keith scrambled to his feet, getting into a defensive position, thanking himself for taking fighting lessons as of late. Keith saw surprise flash across the man's face before his grin returned to his face. 

“Ah, so you are able to see through the illusion already. He was right, you are strong for someone who has yet to learn the truth of our world. But that will change soon.” The strange man took a few steps closer to him, closing the window of opportunity he had to make it out of his apartment. Taking the only chance he had left, Keith darted forward, trying to make a break for it. But it was put to sudden halt when a fist landed hard in his stomach. 

Landing on his back, Keith felt like he couldn't get any air into his lungs, a sharp pain burning where the man had hit. 

“Now, Keith, it's rude to try and leave your guest! Especially since I haven't gotten what I came for.” The man leaned now, grasping Keith's chin, seemingly examining him. 

“W-What?” He could barely form any words, the pain starting to take over his mind. 

“What am I here for?” A chuckle slipped the his lips, making the fear rise within Keith. “That's easy. I'm here for you.” 

Weakly, Keith knew he should try to break away from this guy, but it seemed as if his body was shutting down. All he could feel was pain, dark spots filling his vision, consciousness slipping away. He couldn’t move, he knew that he wasn’t going to escape, but as he watched the strange man in front of him form some sort of dark mist to his hand, he felt himself calm, almost accepting his fate. 

“Well don’t you look a little worn out. Why don’t you take a little _Darksleep_.” 

******_‘Seeker, you must survive. You must not give up! Keith!’_ ** ** **

_‘What did I get myself into?’_

****\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

Walking through his old town, he couldn't help but smile. Venice had always been special to him, even though his coming to it was under circumstances he wish hadn't happened. But he never regretted coming here after the loss of his family, because he had found a place for himself. He had gained someone who had wormed his way into his fractured heart, and in his own special way, began to mend it. 

He felt terrible for leaving Keith behind, even though he had no way of controlling what had happened over a year ago. He had made the decision to protect the Holt’s and himself from the Galra Organization, no matter the personal cost. The loss of his right arm was the worse of his time within the Organization, though the cyborg one that had replaced it definitely made his life interesting. It made hiding his identity easier, along with the white hair and scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. But now, now he was ready to continue his journey, explain to Keith that he wasn't crazy, that what he had dreamed was all true… 

Glancing down at the paper in his hands, Shiro realized he was closer to Keith's apartment than expected. It was a small building just on the outskirts of town, still close enough to the city when and if it was needed. Keith was one of the four tenants living here, meaning it usually stayed calm and quiet. It screamed Keith and his self secluded ways. 

His heart started to pound as he grew closer to the building, happiness and worry mixing together. Would Keith even be happy at his return or just slam the door in his face for abandoning him? Shiro didn't know how this was going to end but all he could wish is that Keith was happy and willing to accept him back into his life, even though it would change no matter how he felt about Shiro. 

The quiet that had settled around him was causing his nerves to be on edge, screaming out that something was wrong. Glancing around once again, he couldn't see anything out of place, but out of the corner of his eye he caught something gleaming on the ground in front of him. The closer he got to it, the more his gut twisted in worry because he knew what it was, there was no way it wasn't what he feared it was. 

Blood. 

Taking off in a sprint, he made his way to the apartments, looking for the fast way to the story where Keith's apartment was. He found the stairs, taking them two at a time, pushing himself to not look at the trail of blood he knew was under his feet. 

Calm down. Patience yields focus. The blood could be someone else's, Keith could be completely fine. 

He knew he was just lying to himself, but it helped him clear his mind, a plan forming quickly. Reaching into his jacket's pocket, he gripped the amulet that laid within. The sharp edges of the wings that adorned it dug into his palm, giving him a sense of relief that his Titan was with him. 

******_I'm here, Takashi. I do not sense anyone in his home, but I do have a feeling of unease. Be swift my seeker._ ** ** **

He knew Ater wouldn't tell him to rush in without a proper reason. Turning the final corner to Keith’s apartment, Shiro felt as if someone had pulled the floor out from underneath of him. The door to the apartment was barely hanging onto the hinges, the handle completely gone. Making his way into the room, he could feel the fear that he had pushed back, flood back into his mind. 

The small apartment was destroyed, most of the furniture was thrown about, as if someone had been looking for something. The small desk in the far corner look mostly untouched but what caught his attention the most was what on the wall above it. 

A large board that covered most of the wall, was littered with multiple news headlines from over the last year about not only his and the Holt’s disappearance, but also ones that talked about battles between the Huntik Foundation and the Galra Organization but in the end had been disguised as either terrorist attacks or natural disasters. But Keith had been able to see past the disguises, even in the paper, while also pick out people who had fought in more than one battle. 

_‘He truly does have a connection to the world of Huntik if he has gotten this far…’_

Pulling himself away from the board, he moved his way across the room, trying to find any sign of Keith or who many have taken him. 

******_Takashi…. Roseus is still here. I can sense her presence… but she is dormant, almost afraid to show herself…_ ** ** **

_‘Where is she?’_

******_She is over in the desk…. But be careful, she will protect herself if she feels threatened._ ** ** **

Nodding to her words, Shiro made his way back to the desk, finally feeling the presence of the powerful Titan, shocked that he had missed her the first time. Pulling the drawer open, he expected to only see the amulet but was surprised to see one of the last pictures that he and Keith took before the accident, the edges singed and note left in the middle of it. 

_Your turn now, seeker._

Picking the picture up, he could feel the anger rolling off of the amulet in front of him, as well as the one in his possession.

“Why did they leave Roseus? Why only take Keith?” 

******_They know you’ll come, Takashi. They want both myself and Roseus…._** ** **

Pulling out his phone, Shiro quickly dial a number he knew by heart, not having to wait long for an answer. 

_“Shiro? Why are yo-“_

“Allura, they have Keith. The Galra have Keith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! I will be posting chapter three with in the next week, hopefully! Thank you for your patience guys.


End file.
